


It was Perfect

by Burning_Underground



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Underground/pseuds/Burning_Underground
Summary: Neil sets up a nice night for Ernesto.[commission for Fire_Cooking; based off their human au]
Relationships: Ernesto/Neil (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	It was Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Cooking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/gifts).



Neil flew through the house, grabbing every blanket he could find.

Ernesto would be home in about an hour, and everything had to be perfect. He took dining room chairs and pillows and arranged them all in the living room right in front of the television. He pursed his lips, eyes looking over everything before setting to work.

It didn’t take too long to set up the comfy little fort. Neil crawled in to see if there was enough space and the tv was still visible. He arranged a few more pillows until the inside was to his satisfaction. Then, he quickly made his way to the kitchen.

He put a bag of unpopped popcorn in the microwave, quickly tapping the popcorn button and moving to grab a bag full of various candies. He went back into the comfy fort, taking the candies out of the paper bag and lining them up on the tiny table placed in between the pillows and the tv. He heard the microwave beeping just as he finished setting up the movie on the tv.

The popcorn was poured into a large bowl and placed in the fort just as he heard a car turn off just outside. Neil grinned as he quickly flew to the front door.

“I’m hom- mmph!” Neil had cut off Ernesto’s proclamation with a kiss.

Ernesto had quickly reciprocated, managing to drop his briefcase gently before wrapping his arms around Neil’s waist. Neil tangled a hand in the other’s hair, feeling the soft curls graze against his palm. His other hand, the one that couldn’t feel such softness, was laid on Ernesto’s shoulder.

They pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Hi.” Ernesto breathed out.

“Hey.” He smiled.

They stayed there for a moment; Ernesto hadn’t even closed the door, but neither of them wanted to part from the other.

“I have a surprise for you.” Neil said in a whisper.

“Oh?”

Neil finally willed himself away from the other, smiling bright as Ernesto finally went and closed the door.

And then he was pulling Ernesto along to the fort he had made.

Ernesto looked at him with a single raised eyebrow. “Made a mess I see?”

Neil rolled his eyes as he parted the blankets at the entrance, giving Ernesto a small smile. “After you.”

Ernesto looked like he was debating it for a moment before he sighed and crawled in. Neil followed in quickly after him.

Ernesto pursed his lips together as he settled in the fort, top hat causing the blanket above him to be lifted more than it needed to be. Neil huffed and quickly took the hat off.

“Hey!” Ernesto called, but Neil paid him no mind, setting the hat down and curling up beside Ernesto, wrapping his arms over the other. Ernesto sighed fondly and pulled him impossibly closer, pecking the top of his head. “What’re we watching?”

“A documentary on hero and villain relations.” Neil answered without a beat, resting his head on the others chest and listening to his heartbeat.

Ernesto snorted, but didn’t say anything more on it as Neil reluctantly moved to grab the remote, pressing play. He grabbed the popcorn bowl and set it on Ernesto’s abdomen, going back to his position curled up against the other.

They were mostly silent as the movie played, and if Neil was being completely honest, he wasn’t even paying attention to it. He was much more interested in listening to Ernesto’s heartbeat, feeling his chest rise and fall, seeing his face morph from disinterest to consideration to confusion and then to contentment. He was completely enveloped in all that was Ernesto.

And it was perfect.


End file.
